Lunatic Plus
by gokart48
Summary: Robin is a legendary tactician, but is he really strong enough to face the grueling world that he's been forced to live in? It will take a greater power than the Fell blood that runs through his veins to survive this nightmare, and all his strength just to hold on for the ride. For he will have to endure the madness that is Lunatic Plus. (Complete)


*Beta Read by Heizen*

A/N. This piece is dedicated to every person in the world who has beaten Lunatic _**Plus**_ difficulty. Many say it is impossible, but there are those brave few who manged to somehow survive long enough to get through Chapter 4 and ... spam the DLC missions … *Ahem* Which still doesn't help because over 50 percent of all enemies from that point on have counter which they will proceed to use as kamikaze bombers.

So good luck Robin! You are going to need it to survive this cruel and unforgiving world.

(No seriously, you need luck to survive. A lot of it.)

* * *

 _The true measure of a man is what he would do if he knew he would never be caught. - Lord Kelvin_

…

"Hey there." A blonde haired girl smiled warmly and stared with wonder.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." The blue haired lord remarked and offered his hand to the man lying on the field beneath him.

"Augh." The tactician groaned and inwardly cursed at himself. How many times had he heard that phrase now? 20, 30, 50 times? It was getting hard to keep track at this point.

"You look pretty shaken." The young lord asked concerned.

"Yeah, I feel like I died." He mumbled half-jokingly knowing the poor soul wouldn't be able to understand. "The name is Robin. It is an honor to meet you Chrom, Lissa, and Sir Frederick.

Chrom and Lissa glanced back at each other uncertain before he said, "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Several times. They just haven't happened yet."

"Pardon?"

"Anyways." Robin continued before they could question any further. "I presume I was knocked out trying to defend that village over there. My memory is really hazy and I can't recall very much, but a hoard of bandits are fast approaching towards that town.

"Bandits?!" Chrom called out urgently. "We better hurry then."

"Right." The strange cloaked man replied without any hesitation. "Oh, and by the way. I'm a tactician and I may be of some service to you."

"A strategist? My, you are full of surprises."

"You don't know the half of it." He whispered with a large sigh.

"Milord, I advise extreme caution with this man" Frederick the Wary urged very skeptical and concerned for his liege's welfare. "He could be working for the bandits that he speaks of."

"He is right." Robin added much to the surprise of Chrom and Lissa. "Given the circumstances, it's foolish to trust me and I could very well be trying to deceive you." He shook his head somberly. "There is nothing I can do to back up who I am or why I am here, but I beg of you, please let me aid in your efforts."

Chrom looked into the eyes of the man he saw before him and saw the sincerity in them. However, he also sensed pain, sorrow, and it was like he was lost in this world. Chrom shrugged fearing what unsightly events that this man had to incur to have such a look.

"We would be foolish to turn down those who wish to help us, and for now I trust your story. So please, lead the way to where these bandits are so we can take care of them."

…

Moments later they reached the burning town with brigands terrorizing and looting anything in sight. Chrom was about to recklessly charge into battle when Robin quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Are you insane?" The tactician yelled back instinctively. By now a lot of things had become second nature to him. "Those are some of the strongest warriors you will ever encounter in your life!"

"They are just barbarians." Chrom replied stunned. "Nothing Frederick and I can't handle."

"Barbarians that will rip you to shreds! Now get back over here and listen. This is extremely important."

Robin gave an intense stare at the all too familiar battle ground and pointed at a spot that was somewhat away from the action, "I want you to go five steps forward, dodge left, roll to the right, and then, and only then attack the axe wielder with your rapier. Make sure to attack with your left leg pointing towards his chest or else you will be off balance. This is VITAL and must be done step-by-step. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Er, yes. I think so." He muttered with a raised brow and a confused look. "But is that really necessary?"

"Completely." He replied back very seriously with a stern look on his face. "Frederick, I need you to gallop five sectors forward and turn two paces to the right. I will be there right behind you to give you support."

"Understood, but should any harm come to my liege then-

"Then you will take great pleasure in seeing that my life comes to a long and painful end. " Robin nodded back. "Understood."

"What about me?" Lissa asked as the three men took battle stances.

"Er right." He hesitated almost forgetting her again. "Chrom will need you to heal him. Just be sure to stay out of the way until it is safe to do so."

"You should have more faith in me Robin. I am a strong swordsman."

"And quick to underestimate your opponent." He shrugged. "Just take my advice. Your life depends on it."

…

Moments later Robin and Frederick charged head first into the fray where the fierce battle-hardened bandits slammed their axes and blades against Frederick's heavy armor. He managed to hold through the vicious assaults and retaliate with his own, but not without noticeable damage to his metal coverings. Meanwhile, the tactician with his crude and fledgling fighting skills aided the strong knight the best way he could with whatever weapon was necessary for the situation. By now he had developed some experience with his weaponry, even if he didn't have any formal training yet.

"Augh!" Robin grunted in soul-shredding pain as steel sliced through his skin. He had been hit in the stomach and he was lucky to still be standing after such a vicious attack, but the red liquid pouring out of his body told him that he wasn't safe from death yet. Besides him the blue knight was not faring much better, but he had severely injured three barbarians and killed a swordsman. Robin managed to end their lives one at a time while safely retreating behind Frederick's strong defenses when the others tried to retaliate. "Thank you Frederick. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would die." The knight replied starkly as he used a salve to heal some of his wounds.

"Blunt as always." The tactician grimaced and shrugged at his usual coldness. With a short moment to catch his breath, he felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach and noticed that he was bleeding out at an alarmingly fast rate. The only thing that saved him was the vulnerary he took from Lissa when she wasn't looking, which he used to mend the serious wounds that he suffered.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the field._

"Gah!" Chrom barely dodged out of the way of a lone barbarian who he had been locked in a duel with since Frederick and Robin defeated the three others. "Wait. What did Robin say again? Was it two steps left or three steps right? Erm, or was I suppose to roll?"

"Bahaha!" The rough bandit laughed and beat his exposed chest with his free hand. "You Ylisseans are so soft it ain't even worth our time. Now hold still and your life will end before your brain can feel the pain."

"You don't know who you are messing with." Chrom cried out passionately and ignorantly unaware of his severe disadvantage.

"HAHA! Strong words. But can they block this?!"

The towering giant savagely crashed his axe down once again at the space Chrom occupied seconds before. If Chrom had not rolled out of the way his life certainly would have been forfeit. "Damn, this guy is a monster."

The adrenaline now coursing through Chrom's body after the near death experience gave him enough strength to slice the behemoth with a blinding fury as he brought the enemy to his knees with his trusty rapier. Although Chrom wouldn't realize it, his quick attack hit a critical artery in giant's shoulder which caused the giant to bleed out in seconds and he fell to the cloud making a tremendous thud.

"Gods." Chrom breathed heavily as he felt drained beyond belief. The feelings of triumph were overshadowed by the fact that he only barely survived one enemy's blade while Frederick and Robin took the blows from the rest of the enemy in the area.

"Chrom!" Lissa came sprinting over in a hurry with her staff at the ready. The prince only now felt the painful stinging sensations in his leg as a large red liquid profusely poured out of his left leg. "Don't worry." Lissa cried out nervously and used her staff to stabilize him. "You will be okay. Just hold on!"

Chrom fought back the urge to pass out from a surprisingly large amount of blood loss and smiled back saying, "Thanks Sis. I owe you one."

"Big time. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She cried out hysterical. Seeing her brother nearly get ripped to shreds scared the living daylights out of her and was far beyond what she signed up for when she agreed to help him protect the country.

"Gah." He felt the cold chill of the staff seal up his wound while the hurtful feelings in his leg started to diminish. "How are Frederick and Robin faring?" .

…

"Shit." Robin said in a way that perfectly described the situation.

The enemy just kept coming and coming with axes, swords, and even magic. There seemed no end to this venomous and viscous hoard as the two defended their position as best as they could. Frederick, with his inspiring and fierce determination cut through two swordsmen and left two more barbarians for Robin to finish off, but a mage had caught the battle hardened knight off guard and struck him with an electric bolt of lightning.

Robin didn't understand how Frederick even managed to survive the violent golden arch that streamed across the metal knights body, but then again, Frederick's vitality was the only thing that got them this far in the first place.

"Frederick, are you alright?!" Robin asked as he felt his hair stand up on its end as the static in the air numb his senses.

The knight did not dare answer, and for a brief moment Robin saw a pained expression on his face. For the solemn knight to show any weakness at all proved that he was in no shape to keep going. This meant that the lone tactician was the only one healthy enough to fight and he reluctantly charged forward to face two injured barbarians as Frederick mercilessly plunged his spear through the mage's heart.

"Oh gods." Robin whispered terrified. In a one-on-one duel he was no match for the enemy, but now he had two angry and wounded barbarians charging at him with axes at the ready.

"I guess this is it" He sighed and tightly held his sword. There was no fear or worry inside of him as he faced those two beasts, but only frustration and regret. He was out of cards to play and only a miracle from Naga herself could get him out of this situation. Of course, he already knew no such thing would come. Experience told him that there was no way he could make it through this, and he didn't have any strength left to put up a fight. "Looks like I should have been more careful with the mage." He whispered to himself as he awaited his opponents.

The two barbarians charged forward and Robin barely managed to avoid the foul scent of death that came with their swings. He rolled forward and used this opportunity to strike his opponent in the gut, but his victory was short lived as a steel edge carved its way through Robin's rib cage and shattered it into thousands of pieces.

The tactician quickly came crashing to the ground with blood splattered everywhere as he dropped his bronze sword and his body went into severe shock.

"Well ... Chrom … Lissa. Looks like I leave the rest to you." He coughed and gagged in pain that rivaled the most inhumane forms of torture. All he could do now was close his eyes and hope that he would lose consciousness before he bled out. Despite everything he had been through, the insufferable pain of dying was something he never could get used to as his life slowly faded away.

* * *

...

"Hey there."A blonde haired girl smiled warmly and stared with wonder.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." The blue haired lord remarked and offered his hand to the man lying on the field beneath him.

"Augh." The tactician groaned and inwardly cursed at himself. _"Damn it. Not again."_ He whispered under his breath and still felt the lingering pain of his bones being shattered.

"You look pretty shaken." The young lord asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Robin gritted his teeth and braced himself. In a moment the pain would subside and he would be able to block the horrific memories from his mind.

"You don't look it."

"I'm sure I don't." He shrugged and reluctantly accepted his hand. "Thanks for your concern Chrome, but there are more important things we need to take care of at the moment."

"Chrome?" Lissa whispered confused.

Robin gave a half-hearted laugh realizing his mistake and said. "Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

"You know of me?" The lead shepherd asked intrigued.

"In a manner of speaking." The tactician shook his head and decided to take a new approach this time. "You three belong to a group of shepherds who seek to protect villages from bandit attacks and I was hoping to join your cause."

"If you were searching for us then why were you lying on the ground?" Frederick the Wary asked skeptical.

Robin covered his head trying to regain his memories hoping once again that anything would come back, but nothing ever did. "I'm not sure, but I uh, think someone knocked me out … And I think my wallet is gone."

Lissa's eyes widened in horror and she said, "Oh my. You poor thing!"

"Blasted thieves." Chrom tightened his fist and felt his muscle contract as anger overcame him. "Do you know if they took anything else from you?

" _My soul perhaps."_ He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He quickly commented back. "Anyways, my name is Robin, and I hail from …. I come from ..." He froze and shrugged as he still didn't know anything about his past or why he was even here in the first place. "I ... don't remember actually."

"Oh my! I think I heard of this before. It's called amnesia!" Lissa exclaimed

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." Frederick replied back very precisely. "I advise caution around this man Milord."

"You always do Frederick." Chrom laughed back.

…

This time around Robin navigated through the conversation and focused back on the bandits at the town. Everything he had tried worked except for the mage that came in at the last second. He reasoned that if he and Frederick stood a few feet back then they would be able to dodge the attack. Something he had a feeling the knight would be grateful of if he knew what was supposed to happen.

He also needed to mentally brace himself for the risk of being severely injured again. No matter how hard he tried, someone always managed to nick him in the stomach, chest, or arm which was not something that felt pleasant.

...

"Frederick! Look out for that Mage!"

In the next moment a violent golden arch streamed above Frederick and Robin's head as the static air singed a few strands of his hair and numbed his senses. In the next instant Frederick mercilessly charged forward and plunged his spear through the mage's heart without any remorse or hesitation.

Meanwhile, the two barbarians that gave Robin trouble in the last fight could now be dealt with thanks to Frederick's aid. They were easy pickings as Frederick and Robin worked together and brought them to the ground. Lissa had also finished healing Chrom and he was running over as fast as he could to lend his aid.

All that Robin had to be careful of now was the leader and his surrounding guards. The boss seemed content on watching his minions do his work for him, but Robin wasn't taking any chances as he slowly advanced the shepherds forward. One-by-one the enemy fell and to the tactician's surprise, the bandit leader just watched as the four shepherds circled around him for the kill while making sure to stay out of the way of his axe.

But then the boss did something Robin could never have predicted. The great hulking giant threw his weapon straight at Robin, and without any time to dodge the speeding metal object in his way, the sharp edge easily cut straight through Robin's chest with the end of the blade piercing all the way to the other side of his back. Thankfully, he quickly passed out before the real rush of pain could enter his brain, but not quickly enough in his own opinion.

* * *

...

"Hey there." A blonde haired girl smiled warmly and stared with wonder.

"There are better places to take a nap than -"

"Gods damn it!" The tactician yelled out in anger and pounded his hand on the grass he was lying on. "What kind of person throws their axe?! Seriously, that is bull- AUUUUGGGH!" He cried out in excruciating pain as his neurons sent the message of his former death without mercy or remorse.

This both startled and frightened the two royal figures as the man they found lying on the ground went into a severe and crippling rift of shock. When the pain finally did subside, Robin knew it would be challenging to explain why he went berserk at the mere sight of a stranger's hello, and it turned out to be impossible to overcome as the shepherds were more hesitant to follow his orders during the battle. Which ultimately ended up in everyone's death.

…

But two more tries later, he both evaded the threats of the lightning mage and the leader's throw-able axe while keeping his injuries at a manageable level. Nothing felt more satisfying or uplifting than the moment he plunged his bronze sword through the bandit's chest and ended this madness once and for all. He was finally able to declare himself the victor of the battle.

"Haha! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! We did it. Sweet Naga, we actually did it!" He proclaimed both exhilarated and overjoyed over their victory. The battle was finally over and he had a chance to breathe for once in his very short life.

"A bit excited aren't we?" Frederick asked as he summed up the strange man in front of him.

"Oh lighten up Frederick." Chrom smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "We are all relieved to be able to walk away from this battle considering how heavily we were outnumbered.

"I understand Milord, but celebrations should be saved for once we remove _all_ of these vermin from our lands."

"Wait a second? … There are more of these guys?!" Robin called out horrified.

"Of course, and some of them are veterans from the war. They make these ruffians seem like farmers who never held a pitchfork." Frederick scoffed back like that was common knowledge.

"Oh gods."

* * *

….

Later on as night approached, Frederick and Chrom set up camp in the forest while Lissa filled in Robin on their destination toward the capital. It was here that Robin learned more about his new comrades that he had informally met countless times before. He almost didn't want to go to sleep when the time came because he feared he would wake up again with Chrom telling him there were better places to take a nap than on the ground, which ironically, was how the four chose to sleep that night as the campfire died down.

For the next five hours Robin remained asleep like a rock. The fatigue and stress that overwhelmed him during the day was far too much for him to take and pushed him to his very limits. Unfortunately, he would not have the luxury of one good night of rest.

...

"Gah!" Robin woke up from his slumber in a panic as fireballs rained from the night sky and the ground shook uncontrollably. A tree next to him was on fire, and a dark smoke cloud made it difficult to breathe.

"What is happening?!" He yelled in dismay as the sound of the roaring flames drowned out his voice.

A few moments later he would find himself running towards Chrom and Lissa with far more questions than he had the previous day. All of them would have to wait however, because the most grotesque and horrifying creature that he had ever seen was charging towards Chrom with an intent to kill. Little did he know this was the third beast that Chrom had encountered and that his life would have already been forfeit if not for a masked man who saved him and Lissa moments before.

"Chrom! Look ou-"

By the time Robin finished his sentence it was already too late. The horrifying figure had already slashed its way through Chrom's body and left an image that Robin would never forget. Seeing his red stained corpse and the way that it was arranged would become permanently fused in his head as something broke inside of it. Perhaps the last shred of sanity escaped his mind as he saw Chrom die in front of his eyes. It was not the first time that he had seen him be cut down, but the horrifying sight of his body this time around was too much. At that moment, Robin dropped his sword and made no attempt to defend himself as the bloodthirsty beast noticed his presence. His death was swift, but not painless. Because the image of Chrom lying on the ground would be burned into his mind as one of the most horrific things he ever saw in his life.

* * *

...

Robin woke up from his nightmare in a panic as fireballs rained from the night sky and the ground shook uncontrollably. A tree next to him was on fire, and a dark smoke cloud made it difficult to breathe.

This time though, he did not bother saying a word. Instead he did the only thing he could do. He sprinted to the location he knew Chrom was at as fast as physically possible. He would not waste time because he could not bear to see that sight a second time. There was also one major difference in Robin's behavior, and that was the fire in his eyes. The hell bent fury to bring doom and destruction to anything and everything in his way.

"Chrom! Lookout!" He yelled furiously and charged head first without any regard to his own safety.

Robin lunged his sword straight into the abomination's stomach, but did not stop running when his blade collided. Instead, Robin tackled the hulking beast with all of his might and power. The 165 pound tactician collided straight into the 350 pound monster, and the monster would lose this fight with gravity because of the sheer determination and force of Robin's vengeance.

He didn't even notice that he had broken three ribs in the process of toppling the hulking beast, but even if he did he wouldn't have cared. He had prevented the event that shattered his mind from happening a second time.

…

And it would never happen again.

* * *

…

Robin rubbed his eyes as he hoped to get the burning sand out of them. The image of Chrom lying dead in the forest still replayed in his mind occasionally, but after a while he usually repressed it. Although it seemed that his memories resurfaced more in the desert than they did anywhere else. It made it harder to focus on the mission sometimes because the last thing he needed was any extra personal issues to cloud his judgment. Especially with how difficult it was just to stay alive after the first wave of attacks.

In three hours Robin and the Shepherds would be conducting their fifteenth attempt to save Gregor and Nowi from the Plegian soldiers while also pushing their way further into the desert. Of course, as far as everyone else was concerned, this was their first and only attempt.

...

"Hey Robin? Are you okay?" Chrom asked worried. Lately he noticed that Robin had been acting very strange and apathetic around others. Not to mention his eyes seemed soulless at times. It was like there wasn't anyone inside of him anymore.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The tactician replied coldly while in deep thought about how he would save Nowi and Gregor from certain death.

Of course, Chrom knew he wasn't fine and he was afraid that pressing him further might irritate him, but he decided to try a more delicate approach because he hated to see his good friend suffer. "You know, we've been through a lot of battles together in these past two months."

"Eight." Robin replied back without any hint of emotion. "We've been in eight battles together."

"Right..." Chrom trailed off at glanced back at his friend concerned. "And it has been very fatiguing for all of us. We've relied on you a lot lately and if you are stressed then it is okay to talk to someone about it. We are all here for each other."

"You don't say?" He scoffed back.

Chrom sighed sensing his pain and said, "Of course, I always have a moment to spare if you ever need it."

Robin shook his head and said frustrated, "It wouldn't do much good. You would sooner commit me to a mental hospital than listen to what I have to say. Even Marth's revelations would seem sane in comparison."

"Try me." He replied back friendly and open with the man he entrusted his life to.

*Sigh* Robin clenched his fists together and stomped on the desert sand below him. Then he directly looked Chrom in the eye and said with a straight face, "I am cursed with a fate worse than even I could ever imagine. At this point, Hell seems like a nicer place to live than the body I am trapped in."

"Robin! You can't mean to say-"

"Let me finish." Robin raised his hand to stop him and shrugged in frustration, "In the past eight battles we have won each event exactly once, and we've failed countless times to reach that goal. The overwhelming odds were just something that I could not overcome on my own. Naturally, you would never know that we lost these battles because the day resets each time I die and any trace of my mistakes are wiped from the planet. … But we did lose. We lost them more times than I can count and each death is just as haunting as the last. I have a rough estimate that I have failed you all 300 times, but it is hard to keep track since I can't record anything that won't be erased from existence. Sometimes I wonder if I'll be the next thing to be erased considering how many times I've failed everyone."

The young lord remained speechless as he looked horrified at his close friend. Robin must have been worse off than he thought and he was clearly sleep deprived. His shrunken pupils and sluggish behavior was a sign of that. "These sound like terrible dreams." Chrom whispered not able to fully understand the situation.

"Heh." Robin gave a cynical laugh and said, "Naga, how I wish they were dreams. At least that way I wouldn't feel the pain of being stabbed in the stomach or the freezing chill that overcomes you when you heart stops. You don't forget those things no matter how hard you try. You just feel cold. So very, very cold … and alone."

"Robin... I … You have to forgive me, but you must admit how crazy that sounds. How can you-" He paused and looked back at the man to see the same pain and anguish in his eyes that he saw the day he met him in the field. As impossible as it seemed, it didn't appear like he was playing a prank on him. Even Marth had her mystifying stories that made him reevaluate his concept of the future. "I mean, even if it were true. … I don't know how I could possible fathom such a thing. Time travel ... It makes no sense."

"I don't expect you to understand." The tactician shrugged and looked down at the desert sand. "You didn't believe me the first fourteen times we had this conversation, so why start now? After all, I certainly don't believe it either, but I am reminded about it every damn day."

"I … I don't know." Chrom gave a long bewildered stare. "Perhaps-"

"We should have Lissa take a look at my condition. There is a lot of stress that comes with leading an army and it is a very grueling task that I cannot pretend to fully understand." Robin muttered precisely like he was reading a script. "Or at least, I believe that is what you were going to say. Sometimes you use different choices of words for 'grueling' or 'condition' depending on how our conversation goes."

"How did you-"

"Know what you were going to say?" Robin gave a small humorless laugh. "Let's just say that I have a good memory and leave it at that. It makes things simpler."

Chrom covered his head with a headache and said, "This is-"

"Madness." The tactician finished without missing a beat.

"Would you quit finishing my sentences for a second!" Chrom paused expecting to be interrupted, but the stoic tactician remained silent as he said. "I need to think for a moment."

"Sure, take as much time as you would like. We have a few hours before this scenario repeats." Robin replied pessimistically.

…

Chrom desperately tried to make sense of the situation for a good ten minutes while Robin went over the battle plan in his head. The two were both equally lost in deep thought, but only one of them still expected this conversation to go anywhere.

"What am I thinking of?" The prince asked as an idea popped in his head. "If you have had this conversation with me before than you would know what I am thinking of right now."

"I can't read minds." The tactician murmured lowly. "But if what you told me before was true, then you are thinking about eating a pie. Specifically, one with meat in it."

"Well um, yes." Chrom replied in surprise. He then mentally slapped himself and closed his eyes to think of something else. "How about now?"

Robin sighed and said, "It's still the same pie. You can't trick me by thinking of the same thing twice."

"Er, well … Third time is a charm." Chrom whispered back. "Now, what am I thinking of?"

"Hmm, I must admit this idea was interesting to hear. I never imagined you to be the type of person interested in flying a pegasus. You've always seemed like someone who liked their feet firmly planted on the ground."

"It's not as weird as it seems!" He quickly defended. "There are a lot of men who wondered what it would be like to-"

"Now you are thinking about a woman who rides a Pegasus." Robin smirked back. "You remember the soft touch of her finger tips and the way her smile seemed to bring the color in her cheeks."

"Well er, you see, I um-"

"And now you are fantasizing what it would be like to hold her in her arms. You've always wanted to kiss her, but deep down you are actually wondering what it would be like to see her naked and-"

"I do NOT!" Chrom yelled back furiously. His cry nearly alerted all the shepherds at once, and the new deep red blush on his cheeks was the first time Robin felt the urge to genuinely laugh in his life."...Wait a minute! How did you know that?!" Chrom asked as his blush grew redder.

Robin covered his mouth unable to control him laughter and said, "I didn't actually. That was the first time we got to that question and I took my best guess based on your reaction from last time.

"So … what you say is true." Chrom marveled in both wonder and horror. "The day really repeats itself."

"I'm afraid so." He nodded back. "Though, this is the first time that you've believed me. So we are both walking on new terrain for now."

The prince covered his head again with a growing headache and said, "That would explain why you asked Stahl to dismount his horse and do a somersault halfway through a battle in our last fight."

"It was the only way I could save him. I tried every practical solution I could think of, and when those didn't work I moved on to anything else that could."

"It's unbelievable. I can't even imagine how useful a skill like that can be. How were you even able to obtain such a thing?"

"Heh, your guess is as good as mine. I've had it ever since you found me in the field." Robin frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "And it is a curse that I would be glad to get rid of if I ever got the chance."

"But... You can do anything with it." Chrom said as a new thought entered his mind. "If the day repeats itself, then are no consequences to your actions. You can literally do anything and never worry about getting caught." The prince suddenly grew uneasy and shuddered at what his 'friend' might have done to him in a past life.

"The thought has crossed my mind before." Robin replied somberly. "I was so frustrated one time that I punched Virion in the face without a reason and I have royally screwed up Vaike's mind once or twice, but it isn't as great as it seems. There may not be any real consequences to my actions, but at the end of the day I still have to face the pain of dying, and that isn't something I care to experience very much."

"...I suppose that would be a problem."

"Plus, what if I did something really stupid during the time that we actually won a battle? Can you imagine what everyone would think of me if I suddenly did something that would hurt them. The only way to prevent that would be to intentionally lose the battle and die. Which neither solves anything and only forces me to relive the event again."

"I see …"

"That isn't the worst part though." Robin sighed and let his emotions flow out. "It's the thought of being alone. To know that everything I say or do won't mean anything tomorrow, and that the people who put their faith in me every day are left with someone who has failed them countless times. Sometimes it … well, it feels worse than dying."

...

Chrom lowered his head and cursed at the ground below him for taking so long to realize his friends' pain. "Robin, I've already asked too much of you, but can I ask for one more favor?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

The prince paused one more time and exhaled deeply, "Naga forbid we don't make it today, but if this day really does repeat itself, can you make sure that we have this conversation again until we get everything right? I want you to know that you will always have me to be there for you. I never want you to feel alone again."

…

* * *

…

Tears fell from Robin's face as he buried his head into the sand. He had bottled them in for so long that he couldn't hold them back anymore. They just flowed down his eyes like a waterfall as every emotion inside of him triggered at once.

He had done it. He had stopped Gangrel and protected the Fire Emblem from his evil clutches. The war was over and the evil king received his retribution for what he had done. Even all the Shepherds had come home safe. There was not a single fatality among the group and Gregor even commented that in all his days he had never escaped such a lopsided battles before without any injuries. For the last few days Robin was even gifted with the ability to awake to a new day. A day that was not played on a loop, but instead new and unique in every way.

But he could not take joy in his accomplishments. Specifically because someone did die. Someone he had an infinite amount of respect and admiration for.

...

"Robin? Might I have a word with you?" Frederick asked politely as he noticed the tactician's face sunk into the ground on the outskirts of camp.

"What do you want?" He replied in despair as the sand muffled his voice. He wasn't even going to try to conceal his appearance because he couldn't hold his emotions back any more. They had yelled at him for so long that they just had to come out.

"It's about Lady Emmeryn." The stoic knight replied very calmly.

Robin froze as his body went limp hearing her name. The mere mention of her risked sending him spiraling into the gates of madness, but he fought back anyway and slowly picked himself up. He tried to brush off some of the sand stuck on his face, but his tears had temporarily cemented them on his cheeks along the streams that flowed down to his chin. "I'm sorry. It is my fault for not saving her"

When the shining knight in all blue armor got a better view of Robin's face, he could tell he was looking at an older man than the one he had seen back in the field where they had found him. Although it was partially blocked by sand, the boyish look that he once held was replaced by someone who looked twenty or twenty-one. It wasn't enough for others to notice, but Frederick with his all-seeing eyes could definitely pick up on the difference. "No, you cannot bear responsibility for her death. It was my own failures to save her that haunt me now."

"It is no one's fault other than my own." Robin tightly gripped his fist and felt his stomach sink, "There was something I should have done differently and because of my failures she is dead now."

"I take it you are referring to your extraordinary gift to repeat the day after you die." Frederick replied without any emotion.

"... Where did you hear about that?"

"Milord told me."

"And you believed him?" Robin asked doubtful.

"I did take the idea with a grain of salt." Frederick replied honestly. "My king has always been a bit naive with his belief in others. Nonetheless, it would explain things."

"Like?"

*Ahem* Frederick cleared his throat and said, "Well, for instance, it would explain why you would tell Olivia to dance in the middle of a fight. Such a thing could only be contrived by a man of either pure genius or madness."

"Or both." Robin added.

"I've also noticed that you have little regard for your own life. I've seen you recklessly risk it on multiple occasions without once thinking about the consequences. While it is not uncommon in a heated battle, it is unnatural for a man who puts such great thought into his plans. You also do not strike me as the type of person who would ever throw away their life."

"Right, because it literally would be stupid for me to commit suicide" Robin joked back, but the blue knight did not find it very amusing.

"That would be the most idiotic thing that you could ever do regardless if you had one life or ten thousand, but that is a different matter." Frederick commented very seriously. "There was also one other thing that troubled me, and that is how we are all still standing after such a grueling war. We have not sustained a single casualty, and yet we have ploughed through enemies that outnumbered us five to one on multiple occasions.

"Trust me. It wasn't easy." Robin replied back.

"Perhaps the word impossible would be a better way to describe it." Frederick said as he further evaluated the man in front of him. "So while I am still heavily skeptical, I won't diminish the prospect that you have a gift that I cannot explain."

"Well, I guess that counts for something." The tactician muttered back.

"Anyways, that brings me back to my original question. Lady Emmeryn's sacrifice."

Robin's eyes went narrow and he closed them while pinching his nose. There was regret in his voice as he said, "I tried ... I tried over a hundred times to save her. But even then I still couldn't do it. No matter how many times I tried, or how many different ways I approached the task, there was not a single way for me to protect her. I failed her and the royal family once again, and now there is nothing I can do to change that. No matter how you look at it, I deserve no better fate than Gangrel himself."

Frederick, without hesitation slapped Robin on the backside of his head and scowled back disapprovingly.

"Gah!" Robin hunched over in surprise and glared back at the stoic knight. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Frederick replied bluntly. "As much as it pains me to see Milady sacrifice her life for us, she knew what was needed to be done. I can at least take some small solace knowing that there was no other way. The only thing I can do now is honor her memory and continue to serve the royal family with every effort of my being."

"That is easy for you to say." He sighed. "You are a prodigy at your job. I doubt there is anyone in the world who could serve as Chrom and Lissa's knight as well as you. But for me, I am just a fraud. Without my strange power we all would have been killed the moment we set foot in that town. At the best I am an average tactician, and at worst I've nearly led everyone to ruin."

"Then why did you decide to keep trying?"

"Huh?" Robin replied lost.

"The moment you realized you were in a loop, you could have left all of us and never looked back. We were just strangers to you. So what possessed you to keep helping us?"

Robin shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was very confused and not really aware of my surroundings. Plus the three of you were going to die and that town would have been destroyed. It just didn't seem to right to abandon you to your fate."

"So you risked your own life to help us which is admirable." Frederick gave a faint smile. "But why help the fifth or sixth time? Or the twentieth time for that matter. You could have walked away and forgot about us, but you didn't."

"... I guess I never really thought about it. Like I said, I was confused."

"Were you also confused in the forest, or in the frigid home of Regna Ferox?"

Robin grimaced and said, "I'd rather not talk about the forest. As for the rest, it was already a little too late to leave, and I didn't have anywhere else to go. It's really not that noteworthy.

Frederick slapped Robin over the head again and gave a faint smile while doing it.

"Ah! Would you quit doing that?! That actually hurts." He grumbled and the rubbed the back of his head which was now had a few bumps and bruises.

"I will if you stop making such ludicrous comments." Frederick retorted. "A week ago, Chrom confessed to me that you were the most incredible person that he had ever met. It wasn't because of your tactics, or you values, or even the fact that he considered you his best friend. It was because of your perseverance. Your will and determination to keep going despite everything being against you. What I respect the most is your ability to fight through the pain knowing that it would come."

"Is that why you keep hitting me?" Robin snickered back.

"I was merely correcting you." The blue knight instructed. "But that wit of yours is further testimony to your will power, and it is something to be celebrated. I doubt there is even a handful of men in the world that could endure what you have had to experience and keep moving forward with their personality still in tact."

"It really isn't-"

Frederick raised his hand in the air again waiting to strike at the tactician's head.

"Okay! Okay. I get it. I suppose there are some good things about me." He mumbled lowly. "That doesn't change that I've lost my sanity long ago. I'm not much use to anyone outside of tactics and dying.

"Given your circumstances that is to be expected, but my liege wishes to help you recover in any way possible, and for what it is worth, I feel the same. Besides, you might be able to keep him company and offer advice as we move forward.

"I think his fiance has that department covered."

"Maybe so. Regardless, they will always make time for you. You have friends ready to help you whenever you need them. It would be a wise thing to keep in mind as we head towards peace time.

Robin thought it over for a moment and fantasized about the idea of waking up every morning to a new day. It was a nice prospect to him. Especially with people who actually seemed to like him. "... I might have to take you up on that offer Frederick. It sounds nice."

* * *

…

"Hey Chrom. Do you have a minute to talk?" Robin asked as he glanced down at the table with the map of the area. It was eleven o'clock at night and the prince had come to check up on him at his tent before he retired for the upcoming battle in the morning.

"Of course. Is it about the preparations for Fort Steiger?"

"No, I just need relax for a moment and speak with a good friend." He smiled back and offered a chair to his comrade. "It's been a stressful couple of weeks with the war and all."

"Yeah..." Chrom nodded and looked back at his friend. There was much more life in his eyes these days and it was a relief for the Exalt to see despite the fact that they had marched back to war with Valm. "How are you holding up with the war back in full swing?"

"It's hard." He shrugged and stretched his shoulders to try to get the kink out of his neck. "After two long years I almost forgot what it was like to experience death. Though, the memories come back after you get killed a couple of times.

Chrom shifted uneasily and said, "I'm really sorry Robin. I hoped that we wouldn't need your services anymore after how devastating the last war was."

"It's okay, I understand. I am your chief advisor after all and I recommended this war."

"Still, I feel guilty for making you suffer again."

The tactician raised his hand in the air and said, "It really is okay my friend. This war isn't as bad as the last. It only takes me about seven tries this time around and it is nowhere as taxing as our previous war. I've gotten a little wiser too and our shepherds are a little more evenly matched now that they are full trained."

"That's still six tries too many." Chrom said somberly.

"Agreed." He nodded and leaned back in his chair to get a little more comfortable. "But it is a price I am willing to pay to see that everyone is safe. It's the least I could do after how generous you were to give me a place to stay and a family to call my own."

"And you will always be a part of that family." He replied sincerely. "Never forget that."

"Haha, don't worry Chrom. I doubt I could ever forget these crazy bunch of soldiers that we have." Robin smiled and relaxed his shoulders. "They've helped me get through the rough times together."

"That's great to hear. But have you ever thought about settling down one day?"

"What? You mean like get married?" Robin asked surprised. "No, I could never."

"Why not?" Chrom smiled back and said, "You're a great guy, and I'm sure you've met someone before that has caught your eye. I'm not saying you have to marry her, but at least give it a chance. Meeting my wife changed my life for the better."

"Is that how she told you to say that?" He laughed for a moment and then shook his head, "But no, I couldn't. It just wouldn't be right. The two of us would be at a severe disadvantage because she could tell me her deepest and darkest secret and not realize it the next day. Plus how could she trust me if she never knows anything about me? I could easily manipulate any conversation into my favor and that is not fair to anyone who I would try to have a relationship with."

"That just sounds like an excuse to me" Chrom smirked back. "You made a point to remind me about important conversations when the days had to be replayed, and I doubt you would ever use your powers to manipulate someone. You are not that type of person."

"Well, er. You know that, but not everyone is as understanding as you are Chrom … And besides, I am not mentally well. I doubt she would like me because of it."

"She?" Chrom asked intrigued. "So there _is_ someone who you are interested in."

A small red hue grew on Robin's cheeks and he said, "No, no, no. Of course not. That was … a hypothetical situation. Strictly for comparison purposes.

"Uh huh." He replied skeptically. "So tell me. Who is it?"

"No one! I am like a rock. I have no emotions or feelings towards other people. My soul is completely closed off from the world and devoid of life."

"I can start guessing who she is if you'd like."

Robin covered his eyes and said, "I'd rather that you didn't."

"Then you better tell me."

"Chrom!" He yelled back very serious and covered his red face. "We are in the middle of a war here! There is no time for such leisurely conversations."

The Exalt laughed back and said, "Admit it. You are just scared."

"Scared?!" He cried out appalled. "Are you suggesting that I am afraid to have a relationship with a member of the fairer sex? That is preposterous!" He replied adamantly and full of conviction. "I'm not afraid … I'm petrified."

* * *

…

"I … am Grima." Robin whispered in disbelief. His brain had still not made the connection, but the revelation of meeting himself at the Dragon's Table was still beyond belief. His face, his voice, and even his tactician's cloak matched him perfectly.

The event played in his brain more times than he had been killed, and it would not escape his mind. Even as Chrom performed the ritual to Awaken his sword, the strong memories held in his mind and only after a while did he hear Naga's voice speak through his inner turmoil.

...

"Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first. Only as the final can my power be used to bind his.

"You mean we can't kill him by preforming the Awakening?" Chrom asked in horror.

"Correct."

"Isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?" Lissa cried out with her high pitched voice.

"There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own."

Frederick raised his brow and said, "... He has to kill himself?

"Yes."

"Your grace." Robin bowed in front of her and said, "The other me claimed that the dragon and I were the same, yes? So if I were to strike the final blow, then he'd be killed by his own hand."

"… Perhaps. But there would be consequences. Grima's heart and yours are inexorably linked. Dragon and man can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of your own life."

"But I can't die. For some reason the day repeats each time someone tries to kill me."

"Ah yes, Tiki informed me about that. I am gravely sorry Robin, but I am afraid that is partially my fault."

"…W-what?" he replied stunned.

"When Grima returned to this time to take over your body, he inadvertently wiped your memories. This explains your amnesia, but the problem lies deeper than that. He did this while I was still trying to confine his power as he passed through the time portal. So in the process both his and my essence was transferred into you. Both his unyielding desire to survive, and my ability to change time joined and transplanted itself into your soul. Which is what allowed you to have such a great power. However, should you slay Grima, that essence will cease to exist and so will your ability to survive mortal wounds."

"So that would be it then. If Grima's life ends then my does as well."

"There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."

"...I see." Robin lowered his head and shrugged. "Very well."

"Robin! You can't seriously be suggesting that you-" Chrom gulped in horror and desperately tried to convince himself that he wasn't serious. "No, I won't let you risk your life after everything you have done for us!"

"Chrom, you are not thinking clearly." Robin replied as the one hope of redemption for his crimes seem to be in reach. "One life cannot be weighed on the same scale of millions. I have to do this."

"Like hell you do!" Chrom yelled out in anger. "What about your wife?! How would she feel about this?"

Robin let out a deep sigh as he felt his heart drop. That was the one factor that made this decision so much harder to choose from. "You're right." He replied in agony. "I can no longer risk my life on my own accord now that have half of it belongs to her. I have to discuss this with her before I can even make my decision.

"Hopefully she will talk some sense into you!" Chrom yelled in dismay.

...

Robin grimaced and turned back to the Divine Dragon, "Your grace. I have one last question."

"Ask and I shall answer."

"Your explanation about how I got my power is implying that I somehow survived all this hell in the first time line without this curse. Do you actually believe I was capable of surviving back then?"

"It is not impossible. Your memories were not wiped from existence so you had more tactical information to base your decisions off of in the beginning. You also did not have to encounter any Risen.

"I guess … But the shepherds."

Naga frowned and said, "It is unlikely that you were able to save them all in the old time line. There would have been casualties, and many would die in the line of duty. Such is the cost of war."

* * *

…

"The cost of war." The tactician muttered as he took a swig of ale on a bright and clear day. "It's a high price indeed."

Robin of all people knew what sacrifices would be required to win. However, for once, his story ended on a happy note. With his wife's wavering consent, he was able to make the greatest sacrifice of them all to end Grima's taint. However, the fighting tactician came back from it. Despite the incredibly small odds, Robin found a way to escape death one last time and come back to be with his loved ones.

In fact, six months to this day, Grima's corpse fell from the sky as his horrible reign finally ended. All traces of Risen vanished from the globe including the horrible future that came with their arrival. Thanks to the shepherds, the balance of the world was restored and peace would reign in its place. Even the clashing Valmese Dynasts found a way to get along for a brief moment as a new era of peace dawned.

The cost?

Three years of Robin's life and his sanity. For his body continued to age despite his journeys back in time. Each failure not only tested his willpower, but also his youth, because he had not been granted the power of immortality. One hundred trips to the past was equivalent to losing over three months of his life, and in his humble age of twenty-one, he now wore the face of someone who held the number twenty-four. Though, his wife said she didn't care so neither did he. He was just glad that everything was finally over.

…

The visions and the memories still haunted him, but he had others who could help him through it. He knew in his heart that there was nothing left in the world that would be any more challenging than what he already faced, and he could take some comfort in it.

Nonetheless, just for today, Robin decided to take up Gregor's favorite pastime. Drinking. Although the occasions were very rare, there were some days where he was on edge and he felt very anxious. Chrom suggested that he take a walk to calm his nerves, but in the process Robin found himself stopping at the local tavern. Normally, he would have been concerned about the risk of using alcohol to calm himself down, but Robin neither had the stomach or the taste to get addicted to it. In fact, he barely gagged down the first glass as he felt his heart burning from its strength. Still, it was a great place to sit down and think through his thoughts.

That is, until a colossus man with a shaved head and a scar on his chin came into the bar. He had many tattoos on his arms and he carried a big towering axe which the sight of made Robin shiver.

"Hey! Bartender. Be a good lass and get me friends and I some drinks! And hurry up while yer at it!" He shouted as he sat down next to Robin and grunted with a look of disdain at the man besides him. "What's wrong wit you?" He asked as he noticed the tactician slumped over in deep thought.

"Nothing, just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts." Robin replied not wanting to cause any trouble. His nerves were already on edge and the last thing he needed to do was worsen them.

"Har Har! You picked a mighty fine place to do that." He grunted and loosened his belt. "So how about you buy me a drink and I'll listen to your sad life."

The tactician shook his head and reached into his pocket to grab a couple of coins. "Here, you can have the drink and I'll spare you the story."

"Oh? Well that is mighty nice of ya stranger." He smiled and revealed that he was missing two front teeth. The ones that he did have were either a rotted yellowish color, or gold plated.

Just then the bartender came in with three drinks for the hulking giant and his friend much to his irritation. "It's about time!" He scoffed and spit in the direction of the bartender. "I absolutely hate waiting. The only thing I hate more than waiting is those damned Plegians."

Robin felt an urge to hold his tongue as he shifted in his chair and tightened his grip on his glass.

"Do ya know why I hate Plegians so much?" The man eyeballed the tactician and invaded his personal space.

"I have a funny feeling that you are going to tell me." Robin replied back.

"It's because they are spineless and weak. Not to mention, one of them killed my dear old pappy in the old war. The scum shot him in his back with an arrow.

"Really? I am sorry to hear that." Robin muttered back and took a drink from his glass.

"No sense of honor I tell ya. Just a bunch of cowards that like to play with their magic spells. … But come to think of it." He stared a little closer at Robin's face and said, "You look a little like one of them."

"Probably because I am." He replied and took another swig.

"Ya don't say?" He grunted and his face contorted as his stare became more hostile. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind buying me another drink for my dear old pappy."

Robin closed his eyes and restrained himself before smiling and saying, "Nope. Not at all."

"Gee. Thanks buddy." He grinned and then proceeded to toast with his glass. "To my dear old pappy." He raised the drink in the air and poured the contents of the glass directly over Robin's head and watched as the tactician got soaked in the liquid. "Oops. Sorry. That was an accident."

Robin took a deep breath and wiped away some of the alcohol before it could get into his eyes. "No it wasn't."

"Pardon?"

"That wasn't an accident." Robin commented as he felt an overwhelming need to lose his patience.

The giant beast rose from his seat and said, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes. I am."

If the monster of flesh wasn't angry before, then he was now as the veins in his face pulsed. "Just who do ya think ya are to insult my good name? Back where I come from, those are fighting words."

Robin sighed and said, "You really don't want to do this. This will not end well for you."

"Now listen here! No one tells me what-"

Without hesitation, Robin quickly pounced on his foe and slammed the man's face into the bar with all of his force. He then leveraged the man's arms in such a way that the monster howled in pain any time the tactician put force on them. The beast tried to escape his grasp, but Robin held him in a firm lock and neither of his friends seemed too keen on helping him as Robin gave them the death stare. "Now, if you promise to keep your mouth shut and apologize, then I won't break your arm."

"Augh! Who the … 'ell are ya?" He stuttered with wide eyes as the room started spinning and the growing pressure on his shoulder engulfed his pain center.

…

"My name is Robin!" He yelled ferociously with great pride. "I'm a strategist and I've been responsible for a ragtag team of misfits while leading hundreds of thousands of men under my command. In the span of two years I've watched more of my friends die in front of my eyes than the amount people you will ever see in the span of your lifetime. I've fought in two wars, twenty-six battles, and have brought two great kingdoms to their knees within months using whatever tools I had in this cruel world. I've seen absolute hell, _killed_ _many men_ , and loved only one woman with an undying devotion and burning passion that a worm like you couldn't possibly understand. THAT is who I am."


End file.
